Puppets of Gypsy Judgment
by RainiDayz
Summary: What happens when Judge Frollo's daughter falls in love with the King of Gypsies? Clopin Trouillefou x Frollo's Daughter (Gabrielle OC)


Frollo watched as the fire began to die, the ashes soon to be carried off by the wind. To anyone the sight would have been filled with pain, an inhuman cruelty with no justice. To him, it was the will of god. Cleansing both the holy spirit and himself by ending the gypsy's lies and tricks, her soiling of his self righteous mind. The gypsy was the beauty Isabelle Frollo.

Less than a year after agreeing to raise Quasimodo, Judge Frollo met Isabelle, not dancing in the streets or preforming for coin, but in decent clothing sitting in the church. He was taken by her beauty, and though knowing what could happen, Isabelle allowed herself to fall for the man, hoping secretly she could one day end his poor treatment of her people. As time went on, Frollo fell in love with her and made her his wife. Not long after, they had a beautiful baby girl named Gabrielle, woman of God. Soon their seemed to be a slight change in Frollo, becoming kinder on his punishment though harsh they still were.

But one night, a gypsy man who had once also had his heart stolen by Isabelle came for revenge on her. He informed the guardsmen and even Frollo at the sight of who she really was. At first he scoffed, having him sentenced due to his accusation, but he became more and more curious and obsessed with the thought. He confronted her, and she fell. She told him of her life and her love, but he tossed it aside. Frollo became outraged, hating the gypsies more than ever. He had her bound, her tears not causing him a subtle movement to stop it. What happened next takes us to now, as he watched the fire dim, no remorse. He turned on his horse and returned to the Palace of Justice, inside heading for little Gabrielle. He lifted the small child from the crib, taking her in his arms as he turned to the door once more. What to do, he was certain, yet still unsure. The daughter of a gypsy, as unclean as it's mother, must be sentenced the same way. But the daughter of a Judge, a holy man, is as clean as himself. Frollo's fear returned from the night he was given Quasimodo, God was watching him. He had no choice. He growled as he laid the sleeping girl back onto the covers. Maybe one day she'd be of use to him.

.

It was a beautiful bright morning in Paris, it's people up early as they made their separate ways through the streets and gypsies lined each street corner. Music of dancing and chirping birds began to fill the air. Within the Palace of Justice she awoke. She yawned and stretched under the covers as she shook out her black hair. She opened her closet and slid off her night gown with a sigh, replacing it with a dark purple dress of her father's choice.

"Gabrielle," A low voice called from outside her room. A man opened the door and entered abruptly. He wore a dark outfit, his hat decorated with a red cloth and his fingers lined with rings with precious stones. His face showed a bitter scowl that even if his lips would change the angered emotion would remain. "Ah good. You're up." He looked to her unchanged. "I'm going out. I have a matter with the gypsy havens to attend. Make sure to do your studies."

"Yes father." Gabrielle nodded. Frollo turned back towards the door. "Father?"

"What is is?" He sighed.

"It's so nice outside today," she started hopefully. "I was thinking maybe I could walk to Notre Dame and see Quasi."

Frollo almost demanded she take the carriage, but under the circumstance, It would mean he'd have to walk. "Fine." He agreed angrily "Just be sure to keep to yourself."

He exited the room and descended the stairs, heading out to his men. Gabrielle smiled happily and pulled out her Bible. She laid on the bed reading with little focus as she hurried anxiously to finish, having read the books over and over before. After a few chapters she closed it and slid it away, reaching for her dark cloak and heading out into the square. She was thrilled to step foot outside, she loved to walk the streets free from her father's carriage. On the rare occasions she did, she was able to see her most favorite thing: Gypsies. They way they dressed in bright colors and danced in the streets always fascinated her much more than the drab life as the Judge's protected daughter. She had always wanted to be free of that life, to be one of the gypsies. But that was a soul secrete. If Frollo knew of her desires, what would become of her only existed in her nightmares. She pushed the thoughts aside as something new caught her eye. In the center of the square she saw a bright caravan surrounded by small children. She stepped closer, inside the cart was a Gypsy preforming a puppet show. He wore a purple outfit and violet hat with a golden feather, a matching mask hiding most of his face. He spoke in different accents and assumed falsettos for his various rolls as he told the story. She stood and smiled as she watched him for a moment, somewhere his dark eyes meeting hers and for a moment her breath was caught. She exhaled when she saw him look away and continue his story, she passed by the cart towards the church. Once inside she hurried up the steps to the bell tower.

"Quasi?" She called as she reached the top.

"Oh, hi Gabrielle." The bell ringer jumped down from polishing one of the brass giants. "Is Frollo with you?"

"No," she crossed her arms in irritation. "Matter with the 'gypsy havens'." She air quoted as she passed him to look to the balcony.

Quasi sighed as he followed her. "You know they're evil, Gabrielle."

"How can you say that if you don't know them?" She asked. "How can you say someone's evil Quasi? They're people too. Some of them seem really nice, like... him!" She pointed down to the colorful caravan.

Quasi followed her sights. "The Storyteller?" He questioned.

"Yes." Gabrielle nodded. "He seems like a nice guy."

Quasi shrugged. "I guess so." He replied as he turned to his model.

"Well why do you say that?" She looked to him.

Quasi picked up a small wooden carving of the gypsy man and held it out to her. "Because you haven't told me otherwise." He chuckled. Gabrielle smiled and took the piece. The gypsy had on the outfit of a jester and a smile as he struck a pose. "He announces the Festival of Fools." Quasi smiled.

"Festival of Fools." She repeated. "When is that?"

"Oh, only two days!" He answered excitedly. "I can't wait to see it."

"I can." Gabrielle sighed as she laid down the wood carving and sat down at the model, resting her chin on her arms.

Quasi thought for a moment. "This is how it is Gabrielle." He said comfortingly. "But at least you can see the world while it's there, so maybe," He took her hand and placed the wooden gypsy in her palm, curling her fingers around it. "You should." He smiled kindly.

Gabrielle smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Quasi." She stood and started for the steps. "Oh, Quasi?" She looked over her shoulder. "You're good at giving advice. Maybe you should follow it too."

.

She approached the caravan and watched as the gypsy finished his tale. All the children clapped and cheered, some leaving coins as they scattered off. Gabrielle dropped a few of the gold pieces onto the table as the man saw her.

"That was a wonderful show." She smiled at him.

The gypsy's dark eyes met hers as he returned it. "Thank you, madam. I enjoy nothing more than bringing laughter to our people."

"Our people?"

"The people of beautiful Notre Dame!" He smiled.

"But of course it is even more beautiful with you here." A small puppet interjected from his left, matching the gypsy's attire. The man tapped him on his hat with a 'hush' and the puppet rubbed his head.

Gabrielle giggled. "That's very sweet of you." She looked from the puppet to the man. "May I get your name?"

The man stepped swiftly from the caravan and removed his hat. "Clopin Trouillefou, King of the Gypsies, at your service." He bowed and took her hand. "And, what may I call you, Beau Cheri?"

She blushed as he stood. "Gabrielle," Her head lowered slightly. "Gabrielle Frollo."

The gypsy looked to her curiously as he replaced his hat. "Frollo's daughter?" She nodded.

"Wow," The puppet popped up once more. "You're nothing like I'd thought you'd be."

"Hush you!" Clopin silenced him. "I apologize for his rudeness."

Gabrielle giggled "It's alright. I'm nothing like my father." She assured. "He'd kill me if he knew I wanted to be a gypsy." She instantly covered her mouth.

Clopin's eyes lit up. "You do?" He asked happily. Gabrielle nodded. "Well then come with me." He took her hand pulled her into the caravan. "Here, put this on." He handed her a purple mask near identical to his own. She slid it on and smiled in excitement. "Come one come all! Come hear a tale that will split your sides with laughter! A tale of merry joke and joy! And maybe some amore!" He grinned.

By now a small group of children were once again forming around the cart and listened intently. Gabrielle watched as he told a story of a foolish man that fell for a beautiful woman whom he had just met. He tried to make her smile and laugh, invited her to walks around Paris, but all the time the woman never replied.

"Why doesn't she talk?" The little Clopin appeared.

"Hm, well it seemed our beautiful girl has no voice!" He exclaimed. Some children gasped.

"What do we do?" The puppet asked in a panic.

"Simple!" Clopin replied. He slid the puppet maiden onto Gabrielle's fingers. "We give her a new one!" He smiled.

"What do you say now Cheri?" The puppet man asked. "Will you see the square with me?" Clopin looked to her hopefully.

Gabrielle cleared her voice. "Of course!" The female puppet replied. "I'd love to join you."

Clopin laughed as they continued the story til it's end, children once again clapping and cheering as they ran off to find their mothers. He laid the puppets carefully away and picked up the few coins. "You were very good Cheri." He smiled.

"Well thank you." She went to remover her mask, being stopped by Clopin's hand.

"You want to be a gypsy no?" he asked. Gabrielle smiled and nodded. "Then leave it on! Be a gypsy for a day and join me." He stepped from the cart and held out his hand. "Would you see the square with me?" He asked, mimicking his puppet's voice.

Gabrielle laughed and took it. "Of course!"

He laughed and locked the caravan as they began their way through the town. The male gypsy paraded proudly though the streets, doing tricks and silly stunts as the hidden daughter followed in awe.

"How come I haven't seen you before?" Clopin asked as he swung upside down on a rope before her. "I'm sure I'd remember if I had."

Gabrielle giggled softly as she walked around him. "I guess you could say I'm sneaky" She started in a playful challenge.

"Sneaky?" He scoffed as he landed to his feet, taking her on. "How can the most famous woman in Paris be sneakier than I?" He recoiled.

She turned back to him, her eyes low and her lips in a flirtatious smirk. She approached him as she spoke. "The same way she can..." She laid one hand on his shoulder and the other on the brim of his hat, her face a moment from Clopin's who waited in eager anticipation. "fool the King of Gypsies himself!"

She shoved him lightly as she pulled down his hat, laughing as she ran. Clopin readjusted his hat in astonishment then grin mischievously as he followed her by the shadows. After a few moments Gabrielle turned, hoping to see the the gypsy man gaining on her. She was alone. She slowed to a stop and looked around.

"Clopin?" She called, only answered by the distant voices of people walking through the busy streets. "Clopin?"

Suddenly she was surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke. "Boo!" The masked man laughed and appeared from nowhere. Scaring her she jumped and fell back into the streets. Clopin's laughter stopped as he knelt to help her.

"I'm sorry, Cheri. I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by her laughter. He looked confused for a moment then grinned. "You seemed to have fell harder than I thought!" He laughed and lifted her into his arms as he exited the smoke.

"No, no." Gabrielle smiled as her laughter died. "I'm alright. That was quiet the gypsy trick. It was marvelous!"

He chuckled. "Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. No one is sneakier than the King of the Gypsies." He smirked proudly.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "No one more fooled by a beautiful miss too?"

Clopin's cheeks hit an unfamiliar tint underneath his mask. "I must admit, Cheri, that was very gypsy like."

"Well thank you." She smiled, then realized something. "Clopin, I can walk."

He looked to her with a smile. "Ah, but would you not prefer to be carried through beautiful Notre Dame by a gypsy, the King himself?"

Gabrielle smiled and sighed as she held onto his shoulders. "I believe monsieur Gypsy King is right." Clopin grinned victoriously as he turned into an alley, making a few turns and heading towards the Palace of Justice. "What are you doing?" Gabrielle asked nervously as the giant structure came into view.

"Sh, do not worry Cheri. I'm just walking you home before the Judge of Fools and his puppet guards arrive." He smiled as Gabrielle muffled her laughter. Using all the grace of a sneak thief, Clopin moved through the surrounding shadows and to the back of the palace, dropping Gabrielle safety by the door. "Thank you for joining me today," He bowed and kissed her hand. "Beau Cheri Gabrielle."

"Thank you for showing me, Clopin Trouillefou, King of the Gypsies."

He smiled. "Will I see you again?"

"Yes," She nodded. "Tomorrow, I'll look for your caravan."

"I'll be in the square." He turned. "Now, I must be off."

He started back into the alley to be stopped by her hand. "Be careful." She warned and looked to him concerningly "No matter what I say, my father will show no mercy in finding you."

Clopin turned and caressed her face with his hand. "Then I shall only let Gabrielle's light draw me from the shadows."

At that he leaned in, his lips meeting her in joy and secrecy. Oh how amazing it was, the King of the Gypsies and the Gypsy to be. They pulled away quickly at the sound of nearing horses, bidding a final fare well as Gabrielle fled inside as Clopin disappeared into the shadows. Once inside she escaped to the room and closed the door, sighing with a smile. She retrieved her books and laid them on the bed as she heard familiar footsteps on the stairs. She settled into the bed and laid her head in her hand, she gasped in fear. The mask. She slid the treasured piece from his face and hid it beneath the sheets as her door swung open. In walked the dark judge.

"Hello Gabrielle."

"Hello father."

"How was your walk?" He asked looking to her books carefully. "No trouble with those filthy gypsies I assume?"

She bit her tongue at the man's cruelty. "No father, none at all." She replied. "In fact I was hoping perhaps I could go tomorrow as well?"

Frollo groaned and turned to the window. "Outside these walls there's nothing but blasphemic hell reigning the streets. Why do you even bother setting foot out there?" He looked to her.

Again she held her tongue in a sigh, she knew he was wrong. "The sun father." She lied. "The bells and beauty of the city you rule so well." She smiled falsely.

Frollo grinned fully of himself for a moment then sigh. "Fine." He turned back to the window. "Just stay away from them." He pointed to the streets below. She looked. In the far corner of street she saw a beautiful woman dancing with a tambourine, a goat jumping by her feet. No doubt a gypsy.

She covered her smile and shook her head. "Of course father!" She looked to them, copying his expression. "They're gypsies." She let the word roll off her tongue in a foul disgust that would only please him.

Frollo smirked. "Smart girl." He turned to the door. "Now get some sleep." He closed the door for the night.

Gabrielle exhaled in relief and sank back onto the covers. She pulled the mask from beneath the pillow and smiled. She had never been more happy to know her father was completely wrong.

.

The next day came fast and was as beautiful as the one before. Frollo leaving around noon, a thievery by a gypsy to punish as well as news on his new captain of the guard. Gabrielle watched the carriage leave and grabbed her cloak, sliding the mask into her pocket as she stepped out into the sun. It wasn't long before she spotted the brightly colored caravan, small children crowded around as they admired the puppets. As she drew closer there was a wave a cheers and the 'actors' took their bows. A few more children than yesterday pulled coin from their pockets and laid it before the gypsy who thanked them greatly. He stepped from the cart to be surrounded and tackled by merry hugs as he laughed. Gabrielle giggled and slid on her mask as she approached him.

"Ah, beau Cheri!" Clopin smiled when he saw her. "You just missed the show!" A couple children saw her and collected around her in curiosity.

"Are you a gypsy too?" One of the small girls asked.

"But of course she is!" Clopin smiled and stood as he took Gabrielle's hand as if to show her off. "She her mask? She saved our story yesterday! She gave our maiden a voice!"

"Oh!" The girl smiled and hugged Gabrielle.

"How come she doesn't look like a gypsy?" Another boy asked, inspecting her cloak.

"That's what we're on our way to do!" Clopin answered again. Gabrielle looked to him in surprised confusion as he held out his hand. "What do you say Cheri? Today we'll dress you like Queen of the Gypsies!"

She looked to him questionably for a moment then took his hand as they started to run. "Clopin, where are we going?" She asked.

"To get you the finest Gypsy clothes in all of Paris!"

"But I have no money."

He laughed. "Neither do I!" He ran through the darker part of the city, to the edge of the graveyard. His smile fading as he slowed and turned to her. "What I'm about to show you is sacred to us gypsies. I protect it at all cost!" He said, his seriousness almost frightening. Then he smiled. "But I can trust another gypsy to keep it secret."

Gabrielle smiled and followed him deeper into the graveyard, they stopped at a large tomb with a cross decorating the stone. Showing surprising strength, Clopin pushed the top the casket aside, inside showed a long staircase.

"Wow," Gabrielle said softly as she stepped down the dark stone.

"Be careful." Clopin warned as he slid the top back in place and took her hand. "It will be light again soon."

As they walked they reached the damp catacombs, bones and skulls laid dustily about for years as insects crawling inside made their homes. The ground was covered with a murky sludge that continued to the end of the deaded chamber. At the wall's end there was an arch way covered by a tattered curtain. Clopin smiled as he drew it back. It revealed a city of light and color, bright tents and banners lined the walls as gypsies of all kinds laughed and talked through the hidden town. Gabrielle stepped in awe as she admired the incredible sight.

"This is..." She stopped as Clopin laughed and pulled her onto a stage.

"Come see everyone! Your assistance is needed!" He called to the others. Several gypsies looked to him. "May I present our newest friend Gabrielle Frollo!" At the name several gasped and some even looked to her in fear as they began to talk. "Ladies and Gentlemen do not be alarmed!" Clopin held up his hands and quieted them. "She is as much a gypsy as you and I! So how about a fun trick? Turning the Fool's Judge's daughter into a hidden gypsy beauty?" The crowd nodded and cheered in agreement. He laughed "Good answer!" He took Gabrielle's hand and led her off the stage, showing her around as he began to sing.

_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place _

_where the scoundrels of Paris collect in their lair._

_Maybe you've heard of that mythical place _

_called the Court of Miracles _

_Cheri you're there!_

_..._

_Where the mute can talk_

_And the guilt are free_

_And all spies get clocked!_

_So they don't make it out to show all what they've found._

_..._

_We have our methods of keeping the secrets_

_The fool's judge called Frollo would just kill to find._

_Here in the Court of Miracles,_

_me and the gypsies give you a haven to hide!_

_.._

"Quickly now!" Clopin called as he passed Gabrielle off to a gypsy woman. "Let's get to work making Gabrielle the most beautiful gypsy in Paris!"

With a quick twist and turn she was brought into several colored tents, testing several amazing gypsy skirts, dresses, and scarves. Clopin continued his song in waiting.

_Trust is the steel in the Court of Miracles_

_We are the guardsmen and thieves all in one!_

_Now we can pull a card on the Judge Frollo_

_Because his own daughter's a Gypsy for fun!_

...

"Any last touches?" He placed his ear against the tent Gabrielle was inside.

"Another moment," The gypsy woman called as she slid on the final piece. "She's ready!"

"Excellent!" Clopin jumped back onto the stage. "Can I have your attention?" He shouted, the gypsies turned to him once more. "May I present to you, the Gypsy Gabrielle!" He motioned to the tent. The gypsies turned and gasped. Clopin followed their gazes and his eyes marveled.

Stepping from the cover she was revealed, she wore a patched violet dress that fanned out around her ankles and a purple scarf around her waist. Arm length sleeves matched her mask and a golden ribbon held back her hair, bringing out her amazing eyes. The color matched the curled jester like shoes and decoration on the sleeves and a violet stud laid in her ear.

"Sansass..." Clopin whispered as he stepped down from the stage, not moving his eyes from her as he approached. "Never have I seen a more beautiful gypsy." He said in astonishment.

She smiled past her hidden blush. "Thank you."

He took her hand. "Shall we take another walk around Paris?"

She nodded and followed him back out of the colorful, waving happily to her new friends and thanking them kindly. As they left the graveyard, Clopin led her through the city's outer region and away from the dimming square. As he walked he took every chance to show off a trick where ever he saw one.

"How do you do that?" Gabrielle asked as the Gypsy King swung upside down on a tree, his legs kicked out above him as he held on with his hands.

"Do what?" He asked dumbly as he cocked his head to one side.

She tilted her head to match. "That." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Would you like to try?"

"Oh, I don't think I can." She held up her hands defensibly.

"Why sure you can!" He turned and hung by his knees. "You're a gypsy now! Perhaps I could teach you tomorrow at the Festival!"

Gabrielle's features fell. "I can't." She frowned with a sigh.

Clopin dropped down to his feet and faced her. "Frollo?"

She nodded. "He hates it. He'll have the whole palace guarded so I can't get out."

"You mean you couldn't get out." Clopin smiled. "I'm the King of the Gypsies! The sneakiest in Notre Dame! I can get you out to the festival and back home before Judge kill joy's puppets know you're gone!"

Gabrielle giggled. "That's a big risk." She smiled.

"Pfft," Clopin waved it off as they continued walking. "I've been in more trouble. Wait til you see him at the Festival. He's frightened of me!" He laughed. He led her into an open field by one of the towers, it looked over the waters edge as small boats passed by. He fell into the grass with a satisfied sigh and they laughed as she fell beside him. "Ah, evening in Paris." He smiled as he looked to the fast fading sun as the sky filled with color.

"It's beautiful." Gabrielle smiled and sighed, closing her eyes.

They laid in silence for a few moments, watching the sun set into night and the stars appearing to dot the sky. "What do you say Gabrielle? How was your first day as a full gypsy?" No reply. "Gabrielle?"

Clopin sat up and looked to her, a smile crossed his lips. She was asleep. Making no sound he lifted her into his arms and headed for the palace. Being cautious of the guards that surrounded it, he used the skill and acrobatics of Quasi himself and climbed to the upper rooms, looking through the windows for Gabrielle's. He opened the glass with ease and stepped inside the room, inside was nothing like he thought it'd be. But then again, neither was Gabrielle. He laid her down on the bed and removed her mask and ribbon, letting her hair fall over her ear and hide away the purple stud. He hid them away in the closet and finished by laying the blanket over her, preventing any of the colorful clothing from showing if Frollo happened to stroll in. He smiled as he stepped out the window, one more thing needing to be done. He hurried back to the Court of Miracles and retrieved her cloak and dress, on the way spotting a bouquet of purple roses and grabbing one knowing no one had seen. He returned the items to Gabrielle's room, laying the clothes in the closet and the rose on the floor facing it, a subtle sign so she'd be sure to check. When finished he turned to the sleeping girl and brushed back her hair, kissing her softly.

"Sleep well, Gabrielle." He whispered as he leaped out the window and left the dark palace for the night.

.

The sun shined through the window and illuminated her room. Gabrielle started to wake, then her eyes shot open in realization at what she had done. She sat up sharply and turned in confusion to see she was in her room. A splash of color on the floor caught her eye: a purple rose. She smiled and stood to pick it up, not a doubt in who left it. She laid it on the bed and looked to her closet, opening it happily she was surprised and relieved to see her mask. She quickly changed from her bright gypsy clothing into a dark colored dress and hid them away, soon hearing foot steps on the stairs. She closed the closet just as the door opened.

"Ah, you're awake." Frollo walked freely into the room.

"Good morning, father." Gabrielle greeted him as she sat on her bed, noticing she left the flower.

"The festival will be starting soon. I expect you to do your studies." He glanced over to her, then picked up the rose. "Is this... from the shop in the middle of the square?" He assumed as he held it between his fore finger and thumb. "I thought you were walking to Notre Dame." He hissed.

"I did, father." Gabrielle covered. "I saw them for sale on the way back, I just stopped for a moment." She stuttered.

Frollo hmphed and tossed the flower to the side. "Well I guess we'll have to make sure you take the carriage next time, make sure you remember you keep your stops to a minimal. " He looked to her as he grabbed the door knob. "Do not leave this room until I return." He closed the wooden door with a lofty bang and Gabrielle groaned in frustration. She stood and picked up the rose and looked to the window. She sighed and started to sing.

_Maybe it's something about them,_

_The way they fly effortlessly._

_Maybe it's all about my life,_

_Something so longed to be._

...

_Maybe they are what he says,_

_Maybe my father is right._

_Maybe they don't follow every rule,_

_But sometimes you don't have to right._

_..._

_Their lives are a dream, something more to see._

_Their laughter and smiles all I've seen._

_Their life is a mark, something light in my heart._

_Something that makes it my own dream _

_..._

As she sang, the sneaky King of Gypsies slipped into her room, but in hearing her song he stayed quiet and listened.

...

_Maybe it's the way they live risky,_

_Sometimes you just have to dare._

_Maybe their all a big family,_

_And everyone truly cares._

_..._

_Maybe it's father's intentions,_

_Maybe it's mom's history._

_Maybe it's the way he smiles at me,_

_But now I just long to be free._

_..._

_My life is a start, I've only seen from a far._

_Something more that I'm meant to choose._

_My life is a dream, something I'm to set free._

_Maybe Someday I will fly _

_too._

She finished with a sigh and looked to the door.

"That was beautiful." She jumped and turned to see Clopin sitting on her bed in almost a stretch, his legs out spread and his elbows resting on the covers with his head in his hands. "You should sing more often."

"How long have you been there?" She asked in confusion.

He smirked jokingly. "Long enough to hear about myself in your song." He was hit in the face with a flying pillow. "Hey, I need this mask." He chuckled. "I'm assuming you found yours?"

"Yes," Gabrielle smiled and opened her closet. "I'll be ready in a moment. By the way, how did you find my room?" She asked as she turned into the other room to change.

"Eh, wasn't hard." Clopin shrugged. "The only other room I saw was Frollo's. He's so cute when he's sleeping, I almost couldn't resist leaving a rope around his little neck."

"Such macabre humor." Gabrielle giggled darkly. "All of Paris would have been looking for you."

Clopin waved it off. "You think they would have found me?" He asked in unsubtle arrogance.

"No," She answered honestly. "But if you were hiding, how could I find you?" She asked as she returned, sliding her mask in place.

Clopin stood and took the rose from her hand. "I would have found a way." He assured, sliding the flower behind her ear and taking her hand. "Now come. We have a Festival to attend!"

He led her out the window carefully and created a quick show, leading her safety down the tower with skill and grace, each move as risky as the first. When he reached the bottom, he held out his arms, allowing Gabrielle to fall the rest of the way and land in his grasp. They ran to the square in front of Notre Dame, he left her in the crowd as he disappeared into the already started march of men in black cloaks. They chanted a unison welcome to all, a poor man falling in front of them just as Clopin burst from the middle and started the fun. Gabrielle giggled as the man tried to get away, but Clopin followed and included the man in his act. A line of chorus girls appeared from one tent and exiting another with both of them in the line, the King of Gypsies singing all the while he danced. She watched and laughed as he popped up in front of her father, causing him to jump away at the sight, and announced a gypsy named Esmeralda who appeared from the same smoke he disappeared from. It was the same gypsy she had seen the day before, but now dressed in even more beautiful clothes as she danced, pulling down Frollo's hat as part of the act and stealing one of the guardsmen's spears to finish. Clopin jumped back onto the stage and announced the contest: Crowning the King of Fools. _Funny,_ she thought. _It should be father._ Once again the poor man she had seen was urged onto the stage, his cloak falling in the process. Gabrielle gasped in horror. It was Quasi. She started for the stage as the gypsy woman and the goat pushed off the contestants one by one, reaching Quasi before she could and the people gasped. They shouted at him and he covered his face, she looked to him in sorrow when suddenly he popped up again. Clopin on stage, praising him for his looks and crowning him king. She watched as he sang, Quasi carried to another stage in a throne then being suited with a fine cloak and septer. Gabrielle smiled and cheered, Quasi looked to be having the best of fun.

"What do you think of the show Cheri?" Clopin appeared beside her with a smile.

Gabrielle turned to him. "It's wondeful! I couldn't imagine a better-" She was cut off by a loud gasp.

They turned to see Quasi looking in confusion and fear, someone had thrown a tomato in his face. Then in the next moment another, suddenly it seemed everyone was tossing things at him. From the crowd ropes appeared, bringing Quasi to his knees as he fought to escape. A couple of men joined him on stage and tied him in place as they spun him around. Gabrielle began to push through the crowd, fighting her way to the stage when everything stopped. Climbing the stairs next to him was the gypsy woman. She knelt beside him and consuled him. Frollo stood and demanded she step down. She agreed, but only if she could help him. He forbid it. She unshealthed a hiddin dagger and cut Quasi loose. Frollo warned her of her crimes, she insulted him. He sent out his men. Gabrielle watched as she led the guards in all different direction, gaining help from the people and escaping to the unknown. Then Quasi once again caught her eye. Her poor friend limped in shame back inside the safety of Notre Dame as the rain started to fall. Clopin's eyes followed her gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worrying some about what her answer could be. "Did you know him?"

"Yes," Gabrielle frowned as soldiers began to surround the church. "he's my friend."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't -"

"It's alright." She assured. "I never told you. You had no way of knowing." She turned and started for the building, stopping at Clopin's hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "You'll be found out if-"

"I can't just leave him alone after that!"

"Sh, don't worry." He cooed softly. "Look there." He pointed to what appeared to be an elder with a blue cloak and pipe step in to Notre Dame. "That's Esmeralda."

She looked to him. "Will she speak with him?"

"I know she will." Clopin assured with a smile. "Now, we must get you home before Frollo arrives." He took her hand and they escaped the fallen festival, sneaking easily back to the Palace of Justice and the safety of Gabrielle's room as the rain started to pick up.

"Wait," She stopped him as he started back out the window. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a dark cloak. "Here." He gave it to him. "This should keep you dry."

He smiled kindly and pulled it over his shoulders. "Thank you."

"Clopin?" He turned to her once more. She smiled. "Do you really think Esmeralda is the finest girl in France?"

"Yes," He chuckled. "but you are the most beautiful gypsy I'll ever see. Not to mention Essy is like a sister to me. I can have no interest in her." He made joking face and Gabrielle giggled. "I'll see you soon, Gabrielle." He kissed her a swift good night and vanished into the storm.

Gabrielle sighed and changed into her night gown, being sure to hide away her second life as she started for bed. Not long after she heard the palace doors open and shut with a slam, a sign that her father had come home. As she faded off to sleep, she assumed he was having trouble of some sort. Most likely something to do with the gypsies. He shouted about something burning.

.

In her dream, she saw Clopin. He looked worried as he stared down at her, calling her name. It seemed bright, lights of orange and yellow.

"Gabrielle wake up!"

Her eyes shot open to meet his dark eyes. "Clopin?!" She asked in confusion as she sat up. "What's going on?"

"Haven't you seen?" He asked motioning to the window. "You're father is burning down Paris! He and his men searching for us gypsies now more than ever!"

"What?"

"Frollo's hunting us!" he said as he pulled her up from the bed. "We must go guard the Court of Miracles."

"Ok." Gabrielle nodded. "Let me get my things." She opened her closet, retrieving her clothes and mask and going to the next room to change.

"Hurry," Clopin urged. "We can't waste any time."

As soon as her mask was in place they escaped through the window, climbing down the palace wall with ease and speed, though Gabrielle still falling behind and needing to jump. They stalked to the shadows, moving carefully and quickly through the streets as Frollo's guardsmen patrolled on horse back. In the graveyard they were silent, Clopin lifting the lid of the tomb in strength and stillness and setting it back without the slightest scrape.

"Any sign of them?" Clopin called into the catacombs. Gabrielle looked as several unnoticeable gypsies responded with a variation of 'no'. "Let me know at the slightest suspicion " They continued into the Court of Miracles, nothing changed or harmed. They relaxed for a moment, utterly relieved. Clopin removed his mask and went around the small town, asking who had already been found and how many has Frollo already taken. In the chaos Gabrielle was lost in the tents, soon finding the gypsy Esmeralda.

Clopin was pulled from his search by a gypsy in skull wear. The casket had been opened. Clopin followed him back into the catacombs, just in time to see the other gypsies ambush them. He was both angered and surprised by the sight. He recognized one to be Quasimodo, Gabrielle's friend. The other the Fool's judge's captain of the guard. Neither of them were forced, meaning they came together on their own accord. The guard and the connection to his Gabrielle. They were intruders. He grinned as he greeted them and lit a set of torches, starting to sing of his dealing with people who threaten the gypsies. They were bound and brought up to the stage, Clopin bringing laughter to his people as he pronounced their soon deaths.

As Gabrielle spoke, Esmeralda's goat ran into the tent, baaing and leaping in a panic.

"What is it Djali?" She asked, standing and starting to follow him as Gabrielle rushed behind.

They both looked from the crowd, Gabrielle gasping at the sight. Clopin grabbed the lever just as Esmeralda stopped him, freeing Quasi and the other man as she explained who they were.

"Clopin!" Gabrielle looked to him in confusion as she approached him. "What were you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Cheri! I swear I am! I saw Quasi enter with the captain of Frollo's guard, I thought they were coming for you and us alike!" He explained. "I tried to protect this place, and now it is going to be taken."

"Clopin," She stopped him, taking his face in her hand. "I understand. It will be alright. We will find another place."

"Nor would I." A dark voice resonated over the descending town. They turned in horror to see their fears. Frollo stood at the entrance of the Court as soldiers came marching down the steps and binding the gypsies and blocking all escape.

"No!" Gabrielle fought as she and Clopin were tied, the soldiers lining them as they bonded their wrists. "Clopin I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"No Cheri," Clopin pulled against the ropes. ". I brought you into this, ignoring the danger."

"But I knew of the danger!" She argued. "I knew what I was risking and I wanted to do it! I wanted to be a gypsy. I wanted to be with you."

Clopin looked to her in sorrow for a moment then continued his struggle. "Don't worry." He assured. "There will be a way out of this."

"How?" Gabrielle questioned as she pulled against the rope.

"I'm King of the Gypsies remember?" He grinned, fast fading as the dark judge approached.

"Not this one." He stopped the man holding Gabrielle. "This one is out of her place. She's going back to the Palace of Justice" He ripped off her mask, revealing the girl beneath. "Such a shame." He threw the mask carelessly aside. "I should have known you'd take after your deceitful mother." He glared down at her.

"What was the other choice?" Clopin challenged. "Take after you?" He laughed.

"Have I seen you before?" Frollo asked stepping to him. "Ah, yes. At the Festival. I remember. You're the one who disappeared."

"I also do puppet shows." Clopin grinned.

Frollo hmphed and turned to Gabrielle. "You've picked a very bad time to fall into gypsy trick Gabrielle. Tomorrow you'll learn what it's like to stay locked away from world full of sin."

"Sin?" Clopin chuckled. "Cleansing the corruption that exists everywhere but in yourself?"

"Yes." Frollo turned to him once more, watching eye level as he leaned in against the binds. "You'll be right after the witch Esmeralda."

Clopin sneered. "I'm insulted I'm not first."

Frollo glared. "Lock him away with the others." He turned to Gabrielle. "As for her, make sure she is returned to the Palace of Justice. Under no circumstances will she leave."

The men responded with a quick 'yes sir' and dragged her off struggling to fulfill her father's wishes.

.

Gabrielle watched as the city lined with smoke, the base of it coming from the front of Notre Dame. She pounded on the door, the barricades and locks holding strong. She yelled in frustration and anger and fell onto her bed. The city was falling. The gypsies were going to be sentenced to death. Clopin would be killed. She stood and again pounded on the door, the only result a reverberating thud and pain in her hand. She groaned and slammed her fist on the table, the rose behind her ear finally falling. She looked to it as her hope became lost. Picking it up carefully, she looked to it and smiled. She had done so much the past few days. Took so many risks. She stepped into a world like none she ever knew before, and she loved every moment despite the cost. She took a dare. She looked to the window again, placing the rose back behind her ear. She pushed against the glass and opened the window with ease. She stepped through the frame and onto the ledge, looking down the drop was enough. She took a deep breath and held out her arms.

_This is the day, _

_I will fly,_

_too._

She let herself fall onto the wall's edge, swinging acrobatically as she had seen Clopin do, descending the building with ease. She reached the point she always fell, the part where he would catch her. She closed her eyes and leaped to the ground, landing straight with both feet intact. She smiled and started to run full speed towards Notre Dame, the sight grizzly at best. Smoke rose around Esmeralda, she coughed as it began to suffocate her. Gabrielle ran towards her just to see Quasi land beside her, taking her from the ropes. The guardsmen that tried to attack were struck by the beam that had held her. Quasi swung back to Notre Dame, climbing to it's grandest point and lifting Esmeralda high in hands, shouting for sanctuary. Gabrielle cheered with him then continued to the carts holding the gypsies. In a moment the guard that had been with Quasi stood before the people and started the war to fight back against Frollo. The towns people broke the locks, freeing all the gypsies.

"Clopin!" Gabrielle called at the sight of his hat.

"Gabrielle?" The man turned to her instantly and ran, pulling her into his arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes," He grinned. "Now come on. Let's show Frollo's puppets how gypsies take revenge."

They turned and followed the charge towards the soldiers. Three of the guards surrounded Clopin. He laughed as he picked up a pitch fork and started to duel each of them, each only getting a single strike before the gypsy pulled a trick of some gymnastic talent. Gabrielle was tossed a spear and battled an coming sword, at one point turning the spear head into the ground and swinging around it to kick him in the face.

"Where'd you learn that?" Clopin asked as he finished the last of his attackers.

Gabrielle smiled. "The finest girl in France." She pulled the spear from the ground and continued to fight, Clopin laughing as the next set of guards arrived.

The four men surrounded them, each baring a sword. They almost attacked, stopping by a sound above. From the statue's mouths came molten copper, causing even the soldiers to flee from the orange liquid. Clopin and Gabrielle watched the towers, waiting for anything. Quasi was still inside. After a few moments he appeared, Esmeralda on his shoulder and Frollo trying to end them. He forced Quasi to the other side, Esmeralda holding on as Frollo attempted to swing. The stone beneith him crumbled and cracked, causing him to hang on for dear life. The stone fell from Notre Dame and into the bright lava below. Gabrielle gasped as Quasi too started to fall, stopping only from the guard that helped start the riot. He was safe.

"You know, soldiers never were my type." Clopin smiled. "But that one is defiantly a keeper."

Gabrielle giggled. "I bet you could make a puppet show about this."

"Of course!" He agreed. "But you'll need this to help me." He handed her a mask, the same one her father had left in the Court of Miracles.

She looked to it in shock. "How did you get it?"

Clopin chuckled as he slid on his own. "Frollo should have been more careful of where he threw things." He tilted her head up and slid it into place. "There." He smiled. "The most beautiful gypsy in Paris."

"And King of the Gypsies himself." Gabrielle smiled.

They leaned in and closed the space between them, holding each other close as the terrible nightmare was over.

.

The next day Quasi stepped outside Notre Dame, fearful at first but soon welcomed in open arms. Things began to get better. Quasi was seen for who he is and was free of Notre Dame, though he still desired to care for the bells. Esmeralda and her guard, Pheobus, were married. Clopin continued his shows in the streets, creating one about Quasi's story that became the town favorite. Gabrielle was by his side, usually preforming or doing something with him. Clopin even made her her own puppet self. The city still had some great adventures though. Yesterday a circus scam astist named Sarousch tried to escape Notre Dame stealing one of the most precious bells called La Fidel, he held Pheobus and Esmeralda's son, Zephyr hostage as safe passage out of the city. As it turned out, one of his assistants, Madeline decided that she didn't want to be part of his 'act' anymore, and ultimately saved both Zephyr and La Fidel. Today, Gabrielle stood and watched as he rang the bell, Quasi declaring his love for Madeline and she returning the favor. Everyone cheered. The Festival Lesure D'amour had filled it's promise for magic. At it's close, people started their separate ways when Clopin appeared beneath the archway.

"May I have your attention?" He called out, everyone stopping to look. "There is one thing we are forgetting to do." The people looked around in confusion and started to talk. "Where's Gabrielle?" He asked. Suddenly he felt his hat go missing and knew where she was. He turned to see Gabrielle beside him, wearing his hat.

"Yes, Clopin?" She smiled.

"May I have my hat?" He asked holding out his hand. Gabrielle hmmed as if to think for a moment but before she could respond the hat was back on it's owner's head. "Thank you." He grinned adjusting it. "Now, ladies and gentlemen you all know what is coming next." He pulled the gypsy girl to himself and stole a kiss between them. "I love Gabrielle!" He shouted with a laugh.

"I love Clopin!" She shouted in reply. The crowd once again cheered.

"Now everyone," Clopin called back to the people. "I have a surprise." He smiled.

"A surprise?" The puppet Clopin appeared and asked.

"Yes."

"Is it this?" The puppet held out a little box.

"Yes, let me have it." Clopin grabbed it from him.

"Hey!" the puppet objected. "Why can't I do it?"

"Because I'm doing it." He answered obviously.

"But I want to."

"Hush!" Clopin knocked the box on the puppet's head, everyone gaining a laugh. "Gabrielle," He opened up the small box to reveal a ring. "Will you be my Queen of the Gypsies?" The crowd gasped as did Gabrielle.

"Yes!" The Gabrielle puppet appeared. Gabrielle shhed her. "Say yes!"

"Hush!"

"Why don't you say yes?"

"Because I wasn't going to." Gabrielle answered. The crowd gasped even louder, Clopin's face fell. "I was going to say," Gabrielle smiled. "Of course, my Gypsy King!" She jumped into Clopin's open arms and kissed him as the crowd cheered once more, the two puppets even sneaking in their own. After they pulled away, they laughed and disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.


End file.
